Doce Insensatez
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Ele sonhava com liberdade, mas ganhou um amor platônico. Abandonou a razão e as regras para alcançar seu objetivo.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero:** Drama

**Classificação:** Livre

**One-shot:** Byakuya x Hisana

**Capa: **No meu perfil.

* * *

**DOCE INSENSATEZ****  
**

**

* * *

**

Ele estava cansado, precisava sair da Seireitei, livrar-se por um momento do fardo que era ser um jovem nobre da família Kuchiki. Pela primeira vez faria algo impulsivo, uma molecagem, anarquia. Já havia se livrado do uniforme da Academia de Shinigamis. Trajava agora uma roupa simples, sentindo pela primeira vez a doce sensação de ser comum, invisível, igual. Estava dignamente _fantasiado_ para visitar Rukongai, desfrutar os segundos de liberdade proibidos a um nobre.

Mesmo trajando a surrada roupa cinza, os cabelos cuidados e a pele alva o denunciavam - mas não era o bastante para alguém o reconhecer. Aliás, duvidava muito que alguém o conhecesse naquela área. A fama do clã em Rukongai se restringia ao nome, nobres não estavam dispostos a sujar seus calçados em um local imundo, podre.

A pobreza era chocante: observava tudo alarmado, esbarrando algumas vezes em pessoas que passavam, cuja educação se equiparava a de um animal. Ouviu respostas que a etiqueta reprovava de forma severa.

Fome, miséria, tristeza. Esses adjetivos definiam muito bem a real situação do local. Aquilo não poderia ser o que os humanos conheciam como _paraíso_. Era um simples purgatório, onde eram selecionados aqueles que tiveram a sorte de receber uma segunda chance. Poderiam ir ao verdadeiro paraíso ou reencarnar, para assim corrigirem os erros deixados para trás.

Não estava atordoado com a gritaria, as brigas, os olhares assustados e nervosos de uns para os outros. Ele ali não importava, agora não era o centro das atenções. O que iluminava aquele local era uma moça, talvez mais nova, com uma linda cabeleira negra e olhos azuis. E se em algum momento se contestou sobre o paraíso, sabia que ele estava naquela imensidão azul. A face pálida estava melancólica, fitando o crepúsculo com grande desânimo.

Nem na Seireitei havia encontrado uma mulher tão bela. Ela estava sentada na grama, observando o rio, pensativa. Estava distraída o bastante para não tomar conhecimento do seu mais novo admirador. Uma lágrima cristalina deslizou pela face de porcelana, o que causou um efeito estranho no rapaz.

Por mais que quisesse conversar, agradar, amenizar seu sofrimento, não poderia. Seu tempo era curto, precisava voltar. Deixou o local com cautela, correndo desesperadamente quando a perdeu de vista. Iria novamente para a sua gaiola, todavia estava determinado a voltar à Rukongai. Pelo menos o nome dela ele precisava descobrir, para que sua admiração silenciosa estivesse completa. Era isso o que almejava, apenas saber seu nome e voltar a admirá-la.

Durante semanas fez a mesma coisa: saía da escola, trocava de roupa e fugia para Rukongai. Sempre encontrava aquela moça no mesmo local, com o mesmo semblante abatido. Em todo aquele tempo, foi um covarde, incapaz de falar com ela. Apenas nutria seu amor platônico; tão límpido, celestial.

Na escola, o rendimento havia caído, o que gerou uma confusão interna em seu clã. Sempre fora tão dedicado, estava entre os melhores. Uma queda sem razão era motivo para derrubar os queixos dos Kuchiki. Em sua cabeça, seu lado sentimental dizia que tudo aquilo valia a pena. Poder olhar aquela deusa e contemplar por pequenos instantes sua face era, sem dúvidas, sua felicidade temporária.

Os anos foram passando e as visitas à Rukongai viraram rotina. Byakuya havia assumido a responsabilidade de ser o Tenente do sexto esquadrão e não demorou muito tempo a assumir o posto de capitão daquele bantai. Com seu objetivo alcançado, passaria agora para o seu segundo: casar com a moça que visitou por tantos anos. Foi para Rukongai em seus trajes de capitão, ignorando os olhares e o fato de ser notado, pela primeira vez, naquele local.

Encontrou Hisana no mesmo lugar de sempre, dirigindo-se a ela sem rodeios. Ela usava um simples vestido azul, porém belo. Parou ao seu lado, roubando dela o primeiro olhar. Foram raras as vezes que conseguiu ver aquelas pedras preciosas, sendo que em nenhuma delas o olhar era para ele. Agora tinha outra coisa dela, algo somente seu: o olhar. Ela ainda o fitava admirada, incapaz de proferir qualquer coisa. Ele apenas sorriu. Um sorriso doce que só ela poderia arrancar dele – embora ela desconhecesse esse poder. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, deixando-a mais alarmada.

- Gostaria de ir comigo para a Seireitei? - indagou, encarando os orbes assustados da moça. - Não gostaria de morar lá?

Ele soergueu levemente a sobrancelha. Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar.

- Eu... Eu... - balançou a cabeça - Eu não acredito nisso... - murmurou, deixando-o confuso.

- Como?

- Você vem aqui há anos, jamais pensei que fosse por minha causa.

A cabeça da moça estava baixa, um leve tom rosado se apossou da face pálida do Kuchiki. Ela sabia o tempo todo? Hisana levantou lentamente a cabeça, observando a face surpresa do rapaz. Pensou no que seria mais conveniente para encontrar sua irmã, para só então dar uma resposta concreta.

- Eu irei - ela sorriu, enquanto ele ainda a contemplava. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele se levantou.

- Então arrume o que tiver para levar, amanhã mandarei te buscar.

Não aguardou uma resposta, apenas saiu. Uma felicidade muda invadiu seu corpo; algo que não permitia comemorações, mas o consumia completamente. Parecia que naquele instante havia atingido o nível mais alto de sua alegria.

Após trazer Hisana para a Seireitei, hospedou-a em seu próprio lar, dando o máximo de conforto possível. Aquela situação durou exatos três meses, tempo que Byakuya usou para falar com sua família. Porém, eles eram mais inexoráveis do que imaginara. Não cederam, ela não tinha um sangue puro, não era digna do sobrenome.

Quando finalmente conseguiu a permissão, a alegria que se apossou de Byakuya foi tão grande que procurou Hisana logo que chegou à sua mansão. Ela estava abatida, como não se via há meses. Ele achou aquilo curioso, então preferiu adiantar seu pedido. Sentou-se ao seu lado na varanda, observando o belo jardim da propriedade Kuchiki.

- Hisana, quer se casar comigo?

O pedido foi espontâneo. Ela voltou o olhar lacrimoso para o rapaz. O pedido que seria motivo de alegria para muitas mulheres, naquela situação, só trazia dor. Ele aguardou uma resposta com expectativa, enquanto ela apenas fitava as próprias mãos.

- Eu não o amo.

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo, deixando um Byakuya magoado e confuso para trás. Afinal, entendeu perfeitamente que aquilo se tratava de um não.

A mágoa logo o deixou, e convencê-la a se casar tornou-se um desafio. Ela chegaria à conclusão de que ele era o marido ideal, tinha certeza disso. Considerando sua própria negação uma ingratidão, Hisana acabou cedendo.

Para a infelicidade do clã Kuchiki, eles se casaram. Respeito, amizade, ternura... Isso tinha de sobra no casamento. A harmonia reinava no lar, mas não o amor - esse continuou platônico. Byakuya jamais ousou encostar um dedo na esposa, tendo como seu maior prazer apenas dormir ao seu lado. Os beijos que preencheram a relação eram raros, porém únicos. Ficava noites acordado vendo a face dela iluminada pelo luar. A distância entre eles era curta e, ao mesmo tempo, enorme - como a existente entre lua e mar.

Nos finais de tarde, assistiam ao pôr-do-sol na varanda, sem trocar uma palavra; nas primaveras, deitavam-se embaixo das cerejeiras da propriedade, onde liam poemas juntos e conversavam. Parecia pouco, mas para ele já era muito. Seus sorrisos, suas conversas... Não conseguia se imaginar sem aquilo.

Os cinco anos naquele paraíso passaram rápido, logo a esposa começou a adoecer. Delirava enquanto dormia, chamava por uma pessoa que o marido desconhecia: Rukia. Passava noites acordado, trazia os melhores médicos do quarto esquadrão, não a deixava por nada sozinha.

Meses de amargura e sofrimento dominaram a residência. A voz doce daquela mulher foi apagada pelo silêncio sepulcral e melancólico que a doença trouxera, instalando-se como um fantasma em sua vida.

No leito de morte, ele segurou sua mão, numa tentativa frustrada de não a deixar partir. Tudo o que ela pedia era perdão em cima de perdão, o que ele não conseguia entender.

- Por favor, encontre minha irmã - balbuciou com dificuldade -, adote-a como sua própria irmã, pois não sou digna desse título.

Ele já conhecia toda a história, e faria o possível e o impossível para encontrar aquela criança. Uma lágrima percorreu a face de mármore de Byakuya, caindo em cima da mão da esposa.

- Perdoe-me por não ter te amado.

Aquela seria sua última frase em vida, mas ele não deu seu perdão, afinal, por que deveria? Perdoá-la por trazer a alegria para sua vida? Trazer os únicos anos de felicidade? Realizar seu maior sonho? Tornar possível seu maior objetivo?

Um único momento invadiu sua memória, o último beijo que deu na esposa. Embaixo de uma enorme cerejeira, Hisana tomou seus lábios, pela primeira vez ela iniciava um beijo. Foi terno, romântico, delicado. Naquele beijo cálido de primavera, em meio à imensidão colorida da estação, ele teve uma certeza absoluta: de uma forma ou de outra, ela o havia amado. Aquele foi um beijo de despedida, o que ficaria marcado para sempre em sua memória.

Byakuya em nenhum momento se arrependeu de nunca ter feito amor com a esposa, pois o verdadeiro amor dispensa os desejos carnais. Era realmente um amor platônico, completamente casto e verdadeiro; dispensava exigências e arrependimentos, algo que só proporcionou alegria. Hisana para sempre estaria viva em suas lembranças - as melhores que tivera. Por ela dedicaria o resto de sua vida, nem que fosse através da irmã.

Nas noites de lua cheia, ficava na varanda agradecendo imensamente por Hisana tê-lo feito feliz, um homem completo. E em sua memória não havia lugar para tristeza, apenas saudades.

• X •

Costumava visitar aquele riacho nos finais de tarde, apenas para se recordar da irmã que abandonara. Imaginava se havia sobrevivido ou estaria bem, sendo consumida pela dor da incerteza. Contudo, sabia perfeitamente que não era a única a visitar o local naquele horário. Com sua visão periférica, notava a presença daquele homem, sem ter ânimo para encará-lo. Perguntava-se se ele também havia abandonado alguém, se freqüentava o local para se recordar de uma pessoa importante.

Jamais imaginou que ele se deslocava até lá para vê-la, ao invés de ficar se recordando de algo, como ela o fazia. Aliás, recusava-se a acreditar naquilo, pois alguém já havia ido alertá-la. E quando menos esperava, uma revelação repentina chegou em um dos finais de tarde. O espanto em sua face não representava apenas a surpresa, mas também o fascínio por descobrir o rosto do seu mudo companheiro de sofrimento.

Só que uma coisa não passou despercebida: mesmo não o olhando diretamente das outras vezes, jamais o viu em trajes shinigamis, que em Rukongai se tornavam chamativos e extravagantes. E naquele momento, encarando-a, estava um capitão em suas majestosas vestes de elite. Cabelos sedosos, pele alva e face neutra. Os gélidos olhos acinzentados, porém, demonstravam todo o seu medo e insegurança.

Diversas sensações dominaram o corpo feminino. Estava encantada com o rapaz e, ainda assim, com medo. Porém, o medo a deixou quando viu surgir naquela face de mármore um sorriso carinhoso. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e, sem frescuras ou cerimônias, despejou sobre ela tudo de forma bem direta: um convite incomum que a deixou sem fala. Deu-se conta do motivo que o levara ao riacho durante todos aqueles anos: ela. Um nervosismo tomou conta de Hisana, então voltou a pensar na irmã. Se fosse para a Seireitei, conseguiria recursos para procurá-la em Rukongai. Além do mais, não seria nenhum sacrifício morar ao lado daquele homem gentil...

Quando chegou à Seireitei, ficou impressionada. A beleza do local era muito diferente da de Rukongai. Hisana foi levada para uma das mais belas mansões, a da família Kuchiki - o que mais a cativou foi o jardim. Apaixonou-se pelas enormes cerejeiras. Aos poucos, seu coração começou a ser conquistado pelo nobre que a hospedou em seu lar. Junto com esse amor veio o remorso. Seus segredos a impediam de amá-lo... Sabia que estava doente.

Quando Byakuya a pediu em casamento, novamente a felicidade a invadiu, acompanhada do remorso. Casou-se com Byakuya, mesmo que durante todos os anos de casamento seu amor por ele permanecesse sufocado. A simples proximidade deles ao dormir a deixava agitada. Quando se sentia observada por ele, seu coração acelerava ainda mais. Em pequenos deslizes, rendia-se às carícias inocentes de Byakuya, deixava-o tomar seus lábios.

Apesar dos problemas internos, o marido proporcionou cinco longos anos de alegria. Quando sentiu seu fim próximo, em uma das tardes de primavera que deitavam embaixo das cerejeiras, tomou os lábios de Byakuya. Através dele, deixou o seu segredo fluir para o amante. Byakuya entendeu naquele beijo o que a esposa tentou dizer. Após isso, a doença a dominou por completo.

Sofria por si mesma e pelo marido. Para tentar reduzir seu sofrimento e deixar o caminho livre para uma nova paixão, disse em seu leito de morte a maior das mentiras:

- Perdoe-me por não ter te amado.

Interiormente, pedia perdão por dizer tamanho absurdo. Queria apenas o melhor para o marido, sem saber que ele permaneceria fiel a ela mesmo após sua morte. Porém, jamais duvidou que Byakuya cumpriria sua promessa de procurar a irmã. Desejou internamente a felicidade de Rukia, assim como o marido.

Hisana sentiu as pálpebras pesarem; a imagem de Byakuya se tornou embaçada, até tudo se dispersar...

Dali ela iria direto para o verdadeiro paraíso, de onde sempre estaria olhando e cuidando de Rukia.

Eternamente iria admirar seu salvador, seu homem, seu amor. E a lembrança de um beijo sincero havia destruído a frase dita no leito de morte. Pela intuição de um apaixonado, Byakuya soube que fora correspondido... E Hisana, jamais viria a cair no esquecimento.

Ela foi seu lado irracional e apaixonado... Foi sua doce insensatez.

• **FIM** •


End file.
